Electronic devices have to be serviced occasionally. In many instances the electronic device can be serviced remotely if the electronic device includes a communication interface, such as an internet or cellular connection. However, when an electronic device is capable of being serviced remotely, a security system needs to be in place to ensure that only authorized administrators are capable of accessing the electronic device.